Sayonara To The Past
by Itachi-onii san
Summary: What is the dream all about? What will happen to them? Will they be together? Who are beside them? Who will go against them? (SasuNaru)
1. Anta no Dare?

_Note from me:Please don't link the Naruto anime characteristic with my story as they are different! Hope you all will enjoy my story! Reviews!  
_

Anta no Dare? (Who are you?)

**_In the morning_**

"Wake up!" Sasuke woke up in a fright.

Slowly, touching his forehead…he was thinking.

"Dare?"

With the addition of confusion to his headache, Sasuke pulled his hair and asked himself the same questions over and over again.

" Whose voice is that? Why does she keep calling me to wake up? What is going on? Who the hell is she?"

Knock! Knock! "Sasuke! Okinasai! It's time to go to school! I am not going to school today…no one is driving you there!"

"You have not been going to school. Is there something wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"Go get change and stop asking like a women!"

* * *

**_In School_**

"Sasuke-kun! Chotto!" Sakura shouted. She ran towards Sasuke and clinched onto Sasuke's arm and asked

"NeDo you want to have lunch with me? I made this myself. Why are you looking so troubled? You have not been coming to my house lately, what is the matter? Want to go out later? To the pub we always go…eh?"

Taking Sakura's hand away,

"Leave me alone…get away from me…"

Sasuke left.

"What is wrong with him these days?" Feeling frightened by Sasuke's threatening look, she decided to go back to the classroom knowing that it's best to leave him alone. Before she entered the classroom…she saw…

* * *

**_At the rooftop_**

Sasuke was looking far away…pondering at his dream that he had recently.

"Who are you? Are you somewhere near me? Why do you keep asking me to wake up? Why didn't I wake up? What was going on?"

His hand reached out to the sky, trying to stretch out to the voice he heard in his dream…"Anta no…dare?"

* * *

**_Back in the classroom_**

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" ( high pitch!)

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Asked her classmates.

Pointing downwards…

"AAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhh!(even higher pitch!)" All the girls started screaming.

"Who's that guy? He is so handsome! AAAaaahhhh!"

"What's the matter?"

"Ah! Orochi-sensei!" Everyone ran back to their seats.

"Ahah, so you all are looking at him too, kakoii desu you ne...hehehe"

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked Sakura.

"How do I know? Why are you looking at me? I don't know! He did not tell me anything," answering with a voice of anger.

The door open…Sasuke step in.

"Gomen.I am late."

Smiling as if he was going to eat Sasuke up Orochimaru walked towards him "Daijoubu desu you…Sasuke-kun." Gently, he place his hand on Sasuke's face…

"You look kind of tired. What's the matter? Care to share it with me later?" Bending down towards Sasuke, softly he whispered into Sasuke's ear "Share it with me in my room tonight."

Sasuke let out a smirk before giving Orochimaru a light push on his chest and replied,

"I am alright. Thanks for your concern," and went back to his seat.

"NeHontoni daijoubu," asked Sakura.

Sasuke replied "Ah…"(a low pitch, tired sound) without even turning his head to face Sakura. He just can't forget his dream…

Before anyone started talking, Iruka stepped in. "Yo!" But no one greeted him back as everyone was looking at the person behind him. Everyone blushed (even the boys). Sasuke looked up. ! They met with gaze, which could make one feel stunned, with an evil smile as if he knows something about Sasuke. But Sasuke regained his alertness when Iruka…

"Clap! Clap! Alright listen up! Starting from tomorrow, he will be your PE teacher as Itachi sensei will be away for 2 months. Therefore, for this period of time he will be in charge of your class. I will hand over to you. Sasuke! Come here for a moment." Iruka stepped out of the classroom. As Sasuke was walking towards the door…

! He felt something weird as he walked passed that person. Something that was familiar, something as if he knew it long ago…

slowly…feeling hesitant or rather shocked and confused, he turned. Staring with his eyes wide opened, feeling very confused, its something so familiar and important. "Anata…"slowly reaching out his hand…

"Oi! Sasuke, hayaku!" Iruka shouted. Having his facial expression changing (gently to fierce), Sasuke walked out of the classroom…

Next chap: Who exactly is the person? What is exactly going on? Who is/are he/she/they?

Itachi-onii san: So how is it? Well, feel free to correct me! Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Dream

**_Dream_**

**-The next morning-(Its Sunday! No School!)**

"Don't leave me, please…don't leave me alone. Wake up! Onegai…"Once again, Sasuke woke up hearing the same voice. Mulling, "who are you?" Lying on his bed, Sasuke just don't understand why and what's going on. Slowly, he fell asleep again…(he must be really stressed up).

**_-o-o-oFlash Backo-o-o-_**

**-Back in the classroom-**

"Konnichiwa! I am Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you all. I just come by to say 'Hi' hope we will get along well for the next 2 months. This girl here is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Hope you all will get along well with her too. Go find yourself a seat," he gave Naruto a light pat on her head with a smile.

While Naruto was walking to the empty seat that was next to Sasuke's table,

"I will leave everything to you now. I will take my leave." Both nodded their head with a smile, Iruka left. But Sasuke did not return…

"Who do you think is she? Her name just sounded like a boy's. But she is quite pretty and cute…hahaha. Shh…she is looking at us. Who does she think she is? Why is she so close to Kakashi-sensei?" Everyone was making a din within their own groups.

But Naruto could only lower her head and get to her seat.

Classmates (females):"Ne…Sakura-chan. Where is Sasuke-kun? Iruka-sensei had left for more than half an hour, why is Sasuke-kun not back yet?"

"Stop asking me! How do I know when he doesn't even bother to talk to me! Just go away!" Sakura felt irritated by the girls and was also very angry with Sasuke as he used to tell her most of his problems…at the same time, she was also very worried about Sasuke. "Hope you are fine…"

"Chotto! Where are you going?" Asked Kakashi.

"I am going back. I am not feeling well." Sakura just left the classroom after answering Kakashi.

**-Right after Iruka Left, Near the Teacher's Table-**

"Ah..ah…I saw you just now while you were standing at the school gate, so you are the new teacher here…huh." Moving towards Kakashi,

"Domo, sure you are a friendly teacher here. Nice to meet you. Hope that we can work together well with each other in the future," Kakashi greeted Orochimaru politely.

Whispering into Kakashi's ear, "Don't worry. I am sure we will be able to get along very well in the future…in our…future" While saying all these, he hugged Kakashi around his waist. (I am sure you all can imagine the way Orochimaru had said all those lines hee...)

Looking into Orochimaru's eyes, Kakashi placed his hand on Orochimaru's face and said "Of coz… I am also very sure that we will get along well in the future…you and me…together… with the rest of the teachers here, right? (The last sentence was a very cheerful one with an innocent look. The one before was sexy…? Serious…? As if they were…hehe…guess you all can imagine it!)

Followed by Kakashi asking Sakura where she was going and soon the day ended.

_**-At Uzumaki Naruto's house-**_

"Ne…okinasai…hayaku. Okinasai…onegai…onegai…please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone…wake up. Wake up!"

"Naru-kun! What is wrong? Naru-kun, wake up, come on…"

Opening her eyes slowly with a blur vision…"Okasan, ohayo…"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you crying again? Do you feel pain anywhere? Look! The pillow is wet again! Get up now and have your breakfast then follow your dad to the mountain to have your training." While changing Naruto's pillow case…her mum was thinking 'such an old boy and he is still crying'

"Hai…"Naruto went to get ready for her training.

When she came out of the bathroom, she heard a cheerful voice "Yo! Ohayo Naru-chan!"

"Ohayo! Kakashi-onii san." Blushing real red, Naruto answered.

"Going for training again?" Putting his hand on Naruto's head, he asked.

"Hai…" still looking down…

"Be careful then. " Giving Naruto a kiss on her forehead, Kakashi headed back to his room.

"Ka…KAKASHI-ONII SAN!" Naruto shouted with her body so tensed up.

Having a shocking look on Kakashi's face, he smiled "Nani?"

"I…Kakashi-onii san, I keep having the same dream these few days. I dreamt that someone I love…died and I kept telling him to wake up, but he just ignored me. My heart was…stopping and I kept on crying. He is someone whom I cannot afford to lose even now I still feel the same… But I don't know who that person is." looking at Naruto's watery eyes, Kakashi hugged her. He combed her hair gently and told her, "Everything will be fine. Don't worry…"

At the same time in his mind was… 'No matter what happen, I will protect you…I know you can over come it, together with him.'

Next chapt: Feeling kind of weird? Is Uzumaki Naruto a he or a she? Want to give it a try? Who was he/she dreaming? Who was that person whom she/he asked to wake up?

Itachi-onii san: You must have lots of question marks in your head. It's weird huh. But you will find out one day so just wait! Haha…Thanks for your review!(To 'TheSunshine Girls'-Adan- and 'Itachi-rin') Hope you really enjoyed and are excited about the next chapter!


	3. Itachi and their Past

**_+Sasuke and Iruka+_**

Iruka-sensei: "Itachi wants me to hand this to you."

Sasuke: "What is this?"

Iruka-sensei: "It's a letter for you. Probably he wanted to tell you in person but had forgotten about it.

Sasuke: "A letter?"

Iruka-sensei (a voice with concern yet serious at the same time): "Now listen to me Sasuke…no matter what happen in the future, you must still live on. Never repeat the same mistake again, alright?"

Sasuke: " What do you mean? (Confused with the letter and what Iruka had said)

Iruka-sensei: "You will understand…soon. But remember what I had just said."

Sasuke was really too tired to register what Iruka had said. He shrugged it off and headed for the rooftop with the letter.

**The Letter By Itachi--**

**Hi, my dear ototo. I am not coming back home tonight. I had left some food on the dining table so just heat them up and you can eat it. Remember to brush your teeth before going to bed. Have an early night. Don't be late for school again tomorrow!**

**I am not sure when I will be back. Therefore, I had informed Iruka-sensei to look after you while I am away. Do approach him if you counter any problems. I cannot be with you forever. You must learn to look after yourself. Be a good boy and don't give Iruka-sensei any trouble. Take Care! (Kiss)**

**Love always from your brother,**

**Uchiha Itachi.**

Putting the letter back into the envelope,

"Haiz… can't be with me forever? …doshite? …Why is so many things happening at the same time?" All he did was to star at the reddish sky that was slowly becoming darker…

His mind has not much energy to ponder about where his Aniki was going and why was he leaving… No more energy to brood over his dream…

Itachi-onii san: Everything is too sudden for him. Even though he is 17 years old, but there are still things that he have not experienced. Perhaps he is too young to handle this…

(All his brain cells are dead! Joking! …Just a reminder that 'Itachi' that I wrote is not the one in 'Naruto' but the one I hope he could have been)

**_---Itachi---_**

He opened the door and stepped in. Walking towards the table that was near the window. The table was occupied with a bottle of red wine, 2 glasses (one empty and one half-filled with wine) and a person was sitting on it, wore a bathrobe with one of her leg exposed.

It was full moon when he looked out of the window while he hugged her around her waist. Their conversation started with, "I miss you so much." And gave a soft kiss on her ear then slowly down her neck.

With his head on her right shoulder, she cupped his right ear " It's full moon tonight…and by tomorrow morning, Sasuke will remember everything…am I right? Don't you have to stay by his side?"

Itachi replied " He needs to be independence…what more, I really miss you. We had not met for a week."

She turned her head and gave Itachi a kiss. "I miss you too"

Looking deep into each other's eyes, Itachi placed his hand on her leg. While his hand was moving up to her body, slowly…she was pushed down, lying on the table…

"Ping-ang!" The glasses and bottle dropped on the floor. Pieces of glasses were all over the floor with red wine as the contrast of the shiny glasses.

Clothes were thrown all over the room and…

"Aahh! Itachi! AAAahhh…Aishiteru…Ai…Ahhh! Itachi…Yada! Itachi…yada…aahhh! …Aahh!"

"Orochi…"

**_---Their Past---_**

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Sasuke was in a place filled with darkness when he suddenly heard,

"Sasuke! Careful! Aaahhh!"

"Na…! Ah!" Stretching out his hand trying to reach for…He died.

"Iie! Sa…Sasuke!"

"Give me back my Sasuke! You Bastard! Go to HELL! Aaahhhh!"

Fierce fight was going on… everyone was killed. Blood was like waterfall…flowing out of her back and hand...she limped unbalancely towards Sasuke and held him around her arms…

"Neokinasai…hayaku. Okinasai…onegai…onegai…please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone…wake up. Wake up! Don't leave me, please…don't leave me alone. Wake up! Onegai…Sasuke!"

"Ah!" Sasuke panted as he felt breathlessly.

"Who are you? Who are you? Who the hell are you! Aahhhhh!"

Next chap: Oh no…Sasuke is really going to get mad! What is really going on?

Itachi-onii san: How is it? Worried? Anxious? If you felt disgusted, I would like to apologize here! Gomen ne! But I need to add some colours to it. When I write it I was Oh My God! Is it ok to post? Sure enough that Sasuke is going nuts soon…will he? He dreamt that he died…What really happened? Want to know? Reviews please.By the way...Orochimaru..is a man.


	4. Memory

_**Memory (Oboe)**_

**---Uzumaki's Home---**

"Ah! Itte…"

"Gomen nasai! Kakashi-onii san…"

"Naruto-chan…you were never this careless before…Is there anything bothering you?"

"I…have the same dream again… demo…demo I just can't remember his name."

"Name?"

"Hai…"

* * *

**---Naruto's Dream---**

"_Careful! Aaahhh!"_

"_Naruto! Ah!" He stretched out his hand trying to reach for me…before he could…He died._

"_Iie!" _

"_Give me back! You Bastard! Go to HELL! Aaahhhh!"_

"Fierce fight was going on… everyone was killed. He tried to reach for me but before he could, he died…He couldn't hold on…I couldn't take it anymore! I killed everyone…Blood was…flowing out of my back and hand freely..."

"_Ne…okinasai…hayaku. Okinasai…onegai…onegai…please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone…wake up. Wake up! Don't leave me, please…don't leave me alone. Wake up! Onegai…"_

"I keep on calling him…but he just doesn't open his eyes…why! Why…he died because of me…He was trying to protect me. Why did he do that for? Kakashi-onii san! I am so afraid…Who is he? Why did he protect me? Why? Why was he willing to do that? Why…"

Tears were flowing uncontrollably out of Naruto's eyes…she tightened her arms that were around Kakashi's waist and cried out loud…

"Doshite! Doshite yo…who is he? Why must he died for me…I wish I was the one who died rather than him…Why!"

What Kakashi could do was to let her be…he knew that Naruto had been trying to control herself…

"There's always one reason for an action, Naruto. He must be really in love with you. That's why he was willing to die for you. You should feel blessed."

Naruto stopped crying but tears were still rolling down her checks… "He loves me?"

"Yes…it's not easy for one to sacrifice one's life for another…he must have really loved you…or else…he wouldn't be sacrificing his life for you." Kakashi gave a small smile… relieved that Naruto had stopped his tears… "So you should stop crying…He must have loved you a lot and I believe that he doesn't want you to be sad…so cheer up, alright." Giving a wink and widened his smile, Naruto gave out laughter. "Ha…" Knowing that Naruto understood what he had said…Kakashi gave out laughter too. "Ha..Haha…"

Together they gave out a raucous laugh that drowned the whole corridor.

"Come on. Let's go to school together."

"Hai! Ah! Chotto! Kakashi-onii san!"

* * *

**---On The Way to School---**

"Naruto…how's your classmates?"

"They are nice."

"Gomen…I know that you prefer your old school…Demo…"

"Daijoubu! I am very hap…Ah!"

"What happen?"

"I think I had knock onto someone." The chauffeur answered.

"Nani!"

"Naruto!"

"Ne…Daijoubu?"

"Ah…Daijou.." Both of them looked at each other, stunned

"Daijoubu? Naruto-chan?"

Kakashi broke their eye connection.

Sasuke stood up and ran away after giving a bow.

"Ah! Chotto!"

"He will be alright." Kakashi patted Naruto's head as he knows that Naruto was worried about Sasuke whether is he really ok.

"I think we shall part here."

"Doshite?"

"I hope you will get along well with your friends. I don't wish that my existence would affect the relationship between you and your friends." Kakashi gave Naruto a smile that she blushed. Naruto gave a nod and proceeded to the classroom.

While Naruto was walking up the staircase, she kept thinking about Sasuke…whether was he alright. Wondering why he ran away when he noticed Kakashi-onii san. She remembered that the first time when Kakashi-onii san and Sasuke met. Although she was standing behind Kakashi-onii san, she could feel that there was a weird eye contact between two of them.

Suprised, she recalled the first time when Sasuke saw her. He was so familiar yet, she seemed like she had forgotten. And when she wanted to help him up just now, somehow she felt that something similar did happen before exactly...but she just couldn't remember.

"Ah! Ittai…Gomen nasai!" Naruto looked up and realised that she had knocked onto the door. (haha…Kawaii!) Not knowing where she was, she opened the door…

"Wa…Kireii!" She was at the rooftop, admiring the clear blue sky that didn't have much cloud covering it. The soft and gentle breeze blew against her face. She was somehow distracted by the nature that she didn't realized, someone was looking at her.

Sasuke was looking at her with his eyes wide opened 'What is she doing here,' he thought. He was mesmerized by her when she gave a sweet smile while enjoying the sky and the wind, which made Sasuke retrace something…

"_Wa…Kireii! Sasuke! Hayaku…hayaku! Mitte mitte! Kireii desu!"_

"_Hai…kireii" Sasuke hugged him… "Anta no kirei desu."_

"_Ya..yada…" He pushed Sasuke away. "What are you talking about? I…mean the sky…Baka!" and he blushed._

"_Hai…hai…it's so… nice alright." _

_Sitting side-by-side, they were looking at the clear blue sky that had not much cloud covering it, The soft and gentle breeze blew against their face…_

"_I want to be a girl in our next life, so that we can be together…unlike now, we always have to come to places where nobody's around."_

"_Alright then. You must wait for me to come and fetch you. We will set up a family together."_

_Sasuke held his chin and gave him a soft kiss…_

"_Hahaha…Sasuke you are mine! I won't allow him to interfere in our relationship. Come to me Sasuke…" Sasuke then saw Sakura…with a bloody knife…she killed…_

"Ahhh! Dare!" Sasuke screamed from the terrible headache when recalling the past.

"Daijoubu!" Naruto ran to Sasuke immediately when she heard him screamed.

"Go away! Get away from me! Go!" Sasuke pushed Naruto away as he struggled up and ran away…

Tears…began to run down across Naruto's cheeks… 'Why did you pushed me away?…naze…'

'AHHH! Who are you! Who are you!' Sasuke kept on running…not knowing where he was going…

"Ah! Sasuke! What happen to you?" Sasuke accidentally bumped onto Sakura. As she was about to step near Sasuke, "Anata! Go away! Go away!" Sasuke pushed Sakura away with all his strength and continued to ran. "Sasu…ke, doshite?" Tears came out of Sakura's eyes…

"Who are you! Sakura…why did Sakura-chan killed her…? Why…Why…What is going on? Nani!" Sasuke's mind is filled with confusion but nothing else…He asked himself all those questions while punching the walls, kicking anything that blocked his way… He felt like pulling his hair…He got himself injured…His blood was all over the place. The walls, his clothes, his body…even his forehead was covered with blood. He was too confused. Going mad any moment, not knowing what he was doing anymore…

Panting, "Sasuke! Daijoubu? Are you ok? Oh my! You are bleeding! I will stop your bleeding.."

"Why…haha (laughed in misery) …why do you care so much about me? You can just leave me alone…What do you want from me?" Sasuke moved closer to Naruto's face as he said…

"Wh..what are you…!…" Naruto felt a soft but bloody lips pressing against hers…Sasuke deepened the kiss by slowly…pushing his tongue through Naruto's lips, "Yamete! Get away! Wh…what are you doing?"

"Leave…Get out of my sight…NOW!"

"Dem…"

"Or do you want somemore…?" Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes, which made Naruto speechless yet angry.

"Wa…" Naruto gave Sasuke a slap across and ran away…

"Ah! Gomen…Saku..ra-chan…" Sakura stared at Naruto with a pair of wet eyes.

"Are..you alri…Ah!"

"Get away from me! Stop acting innocent! I will never give him to you!" Sakura pushed Naruto away. Using too much force, Naruto couldn't hold on any longer under that circumstances (all that had happened), that she fainted…

"_Wa…Kireii! Hayaku…hayaku! Mitte mitte! Kireii desu!"_

"_Hai…kireii. You are so pretty"_

"_Ya..yada…What are you talking about? I…mean the sky…Baka!" _

"_Hai…hai…it's so… nice alright." _

_Sitting side-by-side, they were looking at the clear blue sky that has not much cloud covering it. The soft and gentle breeze blew against their face…_

"_I want to be a girl in our next life, so that we can be together…unlike now, we always have to come to places where nobody's around."_

"_Alright then. You must wait for me to come and fetch you. We will set up a family together."_

Whose lips are these…? They are so soft…and gentle… 

"_Naruto! Ah!" He stretching out his hand trying to reach for me…before he could…He died._

"…_you must wait for me to come and look for you..."_

"_Iie!" _

"Naruto!"

"Kakashi-onii san! It's him…It's him…again…why does he keep appearing in my dreams…" Naruto, crying out loud in Kakashi's arm.

"Naruto-chan! Daijoubu? I had informed your parents…your okasan should be on her way here."

"Arigatou…Iruka-sensei…I am alright."

"Yosh!" Iruka voice's was filled with cheerfulness, hoping that Naruto would really feel better…

"Ha…ha….ha…….." Breathing heavily…someone running along the corridor.

"Hahaha…" Laughters coming out of the resting room.

"Naruto-kun! Daijoubu? What happen to you? Why did you faint? Are you ok? I think I better bring to you the hospital right now!"

"Okasan…"

"Naruto…ku..n…?" Iruka's face filled with con…fusion.

Next chap: Sasuke's memory is increasing…will he be able to take it…or will he choose the easier way to get out of this? (Commit suicide?) Sakura…is she good or bad?

Itachi-onii san: Thanks for all your reviews! I hope more will start to come in. I really tried my best to link to the part where Naruto's true self will be out that's why I took such a long time. Gomen! To keep your waiting. Next chap you will know whether Naruto is a kun/chan. RevieWS! So that I will have the energy/motivation to continue! Onegai! (If not…Don't post next chap!hang…) hahaha…


	5. Naruto's true self

_**+Please read this+**_

_I had received a review from 'Blah'. That was a nice flaming I suppose. I got your points…about me using too much jap words, I am sorry. I had thought about it and maybe there are ppl who don't listen to jap when watching anime so Thank You! The reason I did not explain was because that I thought that those were the basic and even if someone don't understand that particular word, you would ask around or maybe ask the writer. I didn't knew that there are ppl who are so…fierce. I had mentioned that my English is not good therefore, if you have any problems reading my fic, ask me if not, then maybe…you should stop reading. I wish that all my readers are excited and happy about my fic and not angry and not understanding what I am talking about. I use parenthesis was because that I wanted to share my feelings about my fic. I really do feel excited at certain parts and hope that my readers are thinking the same thing as me. It's a mysterious fic. Maybe it's really way too confusing but that's what I want. Don't worry. I always flash back to what I had written in the previous chap and continue from there. I will solve all the mysteries. Once again Thank you for your review, 'Blah'. Hope to receive more reviews so that I can improve!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Naruto's true self**_

"Ha…ha….ha…….." Breathing heavily… someone running along the corridor.

"Hahaha…" Laughters coming out of the resting room.

"Naruto-kun! Daijoubu? What happen to you? Why did you faint? Are you ok? I think I better bring to you the hospital right now!"

"Okasan…"

"Naruto…ku..n…?" Iruka-sensei looked at Naruto…in a confused way…

"Naruto! Okasan will bring you back now! Kakashi…I will bring him back now…"

"I will inform her teacher-in-charge. Don't worry."

"Sore wa…sayonara…sorry to trouble you. Hayaku. Say bye to your teachers."

"Iruka-sensei…sayonara…Kakashi-onii san…"

"Ba careful! Bye Bye." Therefore Naruto and her okasan left…

_**

* * *

**__**The truth**_

"Kakashi…"

"Hai…" Kakashi walked towards the window…

Iruka-sensei was waiting anxiously for Kakashi to start…

"Just a few months before Naruto was born…"

"_There are some problems with our profile, Uzumaki-san. Our previous record stated that your child was a boy but…Please take a look at this. We had scan thrice and are sure that…your child in your tummy now…is a girl."_

"_Na…nani! What do you mean by…a girl? But you told me that we had a boy! Please don't joke around with us…Sensei! Please tell me that you are joking!"_

"_Mama! Calm down!"_

"_But! Anata! How can this be possible?_

"_Sensei, onegai. Can you please scan again?" The doctor nodded his head. In a serious atmosphere,_

"_Please follow me."_

"_Look at this part…It's a girl. It's really a miracle. It's the first time we had seen such cases. I hope that you can accept what you have. Don't be too hard on yourself. I had a daughter too."_

"Since then…my sister, Naruto's mother diagnosed mental breakdown… They had always wished for a boy…Up till now, she still cannot accept the fact that Naruto is a girl…"

"That's the reason why she had such a boyish name?" Asked Iruka-sensei.

"Yes…"

"What about Naruto's otosan?"

"He had accepted the fact since the day they knew that my sister is carrying a baby girl in her tummy. For the first few years while Naruto was born, he had tried very hard to convince my sister to accept the fact that Naruto is a girl, but for the thousand times he tried, he failed everytime. Later on…he gave up. But luckily…he doesn't treat Naruto fully as a boy. Just that they made her learn things that a girl doesn't have to learn."

"Naruto…chan. Poor girl. Demo…"

"Yes…the day when Naruto 'transform' from a boy to a girl, was the day when Sasuke was born…"

"Soka…Yosh! Therefore we must protect Naruto-chan with all our might! Let's get back to the classroom before any teacher start coming after us. You should know…the girls are troublemakers…"

**_

* * *

_****_In The Classroom_**

_Girls chatting…_

"Ne…I saw Sakura-chan just now."

"Eh…you saw her too? She was crying was she?

"Yeah! I think so!"

"Ah! I saw Uzumaki Naruto with her earlier on."

"Honto? Then it must be her!"

"From the first day of school I knew that she is a troublemaker."

"Sakura-chan has always been strong!"

"Ya…ya…" The girls kept on gossiping until…

"Hey! Urusai! How can your treat a newcomer in this kind of manner? She is sweet ok!"

**Meanwhile, Sakura stepped in…**

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Are you alright? Don't worry. If anyone dares to bully you, I will fight with him/her! I will always protect you!" With his thumb up and a tooth shining…

"Urusai! Lee…can you just leave me alone?"

"Hai…Demo! My love for you will never change!" Once again…thumb up and shiny tooth.

Sakura ignored Rock Lee and got back to her seat. She looked irritated therefore, no one dares to ask her what had happen between she and Naruto.

Thanks to Sakura…the class was very quiet for the few minutes. Not long after, someone slammed open the door. A black figure with red spot on him stepped in…Everyone was stunned…

With his head facing the ground, he amble back to his seat…Nobody dares to move as everyone felt the pressure that is spreading out from Sasuke's body. Blood stain were still on Sasuke's body.Everyone faced the front…no one has the courage to turn back and take a look at Sasuke…even Sakura.

**

* * *

****-----Sakura's Mind-----**

_I saw Sasuke kissing Naruto…I couldn't take it…I was once so close to Sasuke. I thought that we will stay that way forever…demo, after I saw what Sasuke had done to Naruto, I couldn't bring myself to hate Sasuke instead, I hated Naruto. 'It must be her…She was the one who seduced Sasuke,' this sentence keeps repeating itself. When Naruto bumped onto me, I let everything out. I shouted at her. I even…pushed her._

_She fainted…It must be because of what had happen. Although I was not sure what had happen but if I were her, I believe that I would not be able to take it either. I went to look for Kakashi-sensei for help…_

_He questioned me after he brought Naruto to the resting room…I did not know how to answer him therefore I just shouted out that I don't know anything and ran out of the teacher's room. I wanted to wait for Naruto to wake up and apologized to her…but I had no courage to face her after what I had done, I left._

_I went to cool down. The garden that is so refreshing, really relax my mind a lot. I decided to go back to the class…The moment I stepped in, and from the question Rock Lee had asked, I knew that maybe the class knew something, I decided to shut them up by looking fierce and I succeeded. Just when I am starting to calm down…Sasuke stepped in…He was…full of blood! I wanted to approach him but…I had no courage. I don't know how to face him…I couldn't bring myself to hate him but I also can't forgive him. I am really very confused. What should I do…_

_Owari…_

* * *

Kakashi-sensei came. He did not ask much about Sasuke injuries although he was supposed to. Everyone was looking at each other wondering what had happen. But no one dares to voice out. Out of a sudden,

"Hey guys! Lets play some game!"

"Yeah!…." Everyone turned to look at Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi smiled and gave a nod on his head.

"Yo-ho! Yeah! I want to play this…that…this that…" They continued with their game without Sasuke, Sakura…and Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi stood up and walked towards Sasuke…They stared at each other.

"Your brother wants to see you. He will be waiting for you at the rooftop."

Sasuke left…

**

* * *

**

**At the rooftop**

"Onii-san…you asked for me?"

"Are you alright? Let me clean the wounds for you. Come, sit down."

"Have you been dreaming? How's your dream coming about?"

Sasuke was shocked that his Aniki knew about his dream…or maybe not. He was not sure but, he did not asked.

"It just seems like the memories that I had forgotten and now, are coming back to me. Just that…"

"Just that…?"

"That's a boy who kept calling my name…but I can't remember his. He is always asking me to wake up…and would always be crying. But we have happy memories too. I felt that we always spend our time together. No matter where we go, we would be together. At the beginning, I thought that he was a girl…it was these few days…when his voice was getting closer to me. Clouds that were like actually covering his voice, starts to disperse and I found out that he was a boy. But…my feeling for him was like…lovers.Someone whom I…" Sasuke paused.

"Whom you…?" Itachi was wondering why did he paused.

"I died once…in my dream! I was trying to save him…and I died! But why am I still here! Onii-san, it's true! I really did die once! That was why he kept calling me…but who was he…who…"

Itachi saw how agitated Sasuke was and knows that if he doesn't stop him now, something will happen therefore, Itachi hugged his brother.

"Sasuke! Calm down! It may be too early to tell you this but…it's not a dream. You may find it unbelievable but it's true. It's not just a dream. You will remember everything one day…Don't stress yourself too much ok…promise me."

Breathing in and out slowly, Sasuke nod his head and Itachi let go. Looking into each other eyes, it felt like it had been years they were like that. Itachi went back home with Sasuke.

* * *

**In Uchiha's apartment**

"Sasuke! Can you buy some fruits back? So that after dinner, we can have some fruit dessert."

"Alright."

While Sasuke was walking home…

"Ah! Gomen! Sa..Sasuke-kun!" Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke and so was Sasuke. But Sasuke looked away and walked away.

"Sasuke-kun! Chotto! Sasuke!"

But Sasuke just kept ignoring Naruto and increased his speed. Suddenly.

"Sasuke! Careful!"

Sasuke turned to his left and heard horns. Two bright lights shone straight into Sasuke's eyes and caused him to be unable to see clearly.

'Pump!'

_Next chap: What will happen to Sasuke? Naruto?_

_Itachi-onii san: So how was it? I hope to have more reviews! Onegai! Please don't flame me! I had mentioned before that my English is not good! Haha…anyway REVIEWS! I really need Reviews to motivate me! So help me please! If you do not understand any parts, please few free to ask me! If they are not suppose to be a mystery, I will tell you but if it is, I will try my best to update or link that particular part fast so that you don't have to wait for too long alright!_

_REVIEWsssssSSS!_

Ja!


	6. Anta noYou Are

Sorry I really don't have much time these few weeks. This chapter...Don't know if will your like it but I hope you will. If there is any mistakes, please forgive me!Hope to have more reviewsSSS. I will work even harder!

_**Anta no… (You are…)**_

"Bi! Bibibi!"

"Sasuke! Careful!" Naruto leaped towards Sasuke as she shouted.

_"Sasuke! Careful! Aaahhh!"_

_"Naruto…! Ah!"_

_"Iie! Sa…Sasuke!"_

_"Give me back my Sasuke! You Bastard! Go to HELL! Aaahhhh!"_

_"Neokinasai…hayaku. Okinasai…onegai…onegai…please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone…wake up. Wake up! Don't leave me, please…don't leave me alone. Wake up! Onegai…Sasuke!"_

'Pump!'

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Daijoubu!"

Passersby were crowding around. Not long after, the ambulance and police came.

**In The Hospital**

"Sasuke!" Itachi,Iruka and Kakashi were trying to take in as much oxygen as possible.

"Naruto! Daijoubu! Sasuke-kun wa?"

"Kakshi-onii san…Sasuke-kun is in room 242..."

Itachi immediately rushed over to room 242. Followed by Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

"Ah…Nii-san. Why are you here?"

"What do you mean by 'why am I here' huh? Are you alright? Did you injure yourself?"

"Ah…just some minor injuries. The driver turned to the right when he saw me and I think his injuries are worst. Naruto…chan… What about you?"

"I...I am fine. Just some scratches."

"Naruto-chan, you are injured too?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"She jumped on me when she saw the vehicle."

"I…I" Naruto did not know what to say, therefore…she kept quiet. The three nii-san seems to understand what is going on between them and they started laughing. Naruto blushed even more. Looking as if she knows what the three nii-san are thinking while Sasuke just had a blur-look on him.They left the room leaving Itachi alone to 'care' for his little brother.

**Room 242**

"What were you thinking!"

"Ah. Itte!" Itachi hit Sasuke on his head.

"When did you become so…brainless huh?"

"Wat do you mean by 'brainless' ?"

"Onii-san, what you meant when you told me that everything is not just a dream? I know that I promised you that I will recall everything slowly but, now it does not only concern about me it's about…Naruto-chan. The moment when she called my name…the memory that I died came back to me. Tears were running down her cheeks when she saw that I was alright. I felt that both of us have the feeling of… 'I don't want history to repeat itself' …it was when…I saw, Naruto in my memory…she or rather he was the one whom I loved and died for. But isn't it weird? Everything seems to stay as it is it's just…the only difference now is, she is a girl…"

"Sasuke. Warui. I know how you feel demo…I can't or rather I am not allowed to tell you anything. This is your dream. It may be your past. If I tell you what is happening or what had happened, then it's not yours anymore. It would be a memory of mine, gomen."

"Wakata…it's alright. You have your point there…It's late now. You should go back, I am fine staying here alone. Oyasumi."

"Then I shall leave now. Take Care. Oyasumi. Ja!" Itachi left a kiss on Sasuke's forehead and left. Sasuke had a hard time sleeping that night as he really wanted to know what kind of relationship he has with Naruto-kun and chan. But he fell asleep in the end…

"_Wa…Kireii! Sasuke! Hayaku…hayaku! Mitte mitte! Kireii desu!"_

"_Hai…kireii" Sasuke hugged him… "Anta no kirei desu."_

"_Ya..yada…" He pushed Sasuke away. "What are you talking about? I…mean the sky…Baka!" and he blushed._

"_Hai…hai…it's so… nice alright." _

_Sitting side-by-side, they were looking at the clear blue sky that had not much cloud covering it, The soft and gentle breeze blew against their face…_

"_I want to be a girl in our next life, so that we can be together…unlike now, we always have to come to places where nobody's around."_

"_Alright then. You must wait for me to come and fetch you. We will set up a family together."_

_Sasuke held his chin and gave him a soft kiss…_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Naruto…tell me that you love me…You do, don't you? I really love you a lot. I am even willing to die for you. I am serious…I will show…" Sasuke…jump down the building…_

"_Iie! Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke! Careful! Aaahhh!"_

"_Naruto…! Ah!"_

"_Iie! Sa…Sasuke!"_

"_Give me back my Sasuke! You Bastard! Go to HELL! Aaahhhh!"_

"Sasuke! Ha…" Naruto woke up perspiring, frighten that her dream may come true, she got her clothes changed and ran out of the house.

**In the Hospital**

She opened the door but no one was in the room…she got even more afraid. Running around the hospital, Naruto was looking for Sasuke. The only door that she had not opened…

"Sasuke! Ha…I…I was looking for you…I thought that something had happened to you. What are you doing here?"

"Looking at the sky…" Sasuke turned around and look at Naruto. His eyes were filled with love, gentle, care and concern. Naruto was shocked by him as she has never seem him like this before…

"Naruto-chan…" Sasuke smiled as he called out Naruto's name. Naruto blushed and lowered her head.

"Na…nani?"

"Do you believe in reincarnate? Do you believe that after we die, there will always be a next life? Ha ha…It's funny right, yeah I think I look stupid. I used to think that all these are nonsense but! I seem to be recalling my previous life…I feel so…miserable. A past that I don't feel like remembering."

"Watashi…I also had been dreaming! This is one of the reasons why I came…I dreamt that Sasuke, you died…I am so scared. I don't want to lose you again."

"Again?"

"I…I kept having a dream for a long time…Someone dying just to protect me…he died. When I saw the car was driving towards you, the only thing in my mind is 'I don't want history to repeat', I can't save you before so I must do it now…I, don't misunderstand me…I am not saying that you are the boy in my dream but just that your name was the same as his and…you gave me the same feeling as him…gomen! I don't mean anything. I…"

"I understand…actually I am also having the same dream for a long time…not long before you appeared. In my dream, that's someone whom I loved and I died for…he was also name Naruto…demo he is a boy.Do you think that…we know each other since our previous life? I can't think of any reasons why is everything so similar. The only difference is…you are a girl."

"You mean…I am the Naruto in your dream and you are the Sasuke in my dream?"

"If not why is everything so alike? There is no other reason…"

"Look! Wow…stars!" Naruto and Sasuke continued chatting and sharing about each other's stories. Like how they did before…

**In school (Next morning)**

"Naruto! Someone is waiting for you outside our gate!"

"Nani? Kakashi-onii san who are you talking about? You are not going to school with me?"

"Don't think I am needed here. Haha… I will see you in school later, Sasuke is waiting." Pointing at the tiny Sasuke who was standing at Naruto's house gate, Naruto blushed.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you here? Have you fully recovered?"

"I…just want to make sure that you don't lost your way to school. Well, you look blur and…stupid to me…Ha ha…come on, I don't want to be late…and I am fine. They are just minor injuries." It was the first time Naruto went to school with her friend and without Kakashi.

They were talking and laughing happily and never notice that everyone was staring at them. No one would ever dream that Naruto and Sasuke would be so close. They can't even think of the smiling expression of Sasuke. Everyone was in a shocked and started passing rumors around. One to another and more and more…the story became more complicated and unreal. By the time it reached Sakura, the story was about Naruto and Sasuke walking to school holding hands. While Sasuke wanted to let go, Naruto insisted on holding on to it. And she forced Sasuke to kiss her before letting go each other's hand. And she told everyone how nice Sasuke treated her. Sakura was burning inside her when she heard this, this is the first time she had this feeling- losing someone precious to her. Therefore she and her group of friends gathered and think of a solution.

**After school**

"Naruto-chan, can we meet each other in the store room where our PE equipments are? I have some good stuffs for you!"

"Ah…hai." Naruto was very happy and excited as this is the first time her classmates communicated with her nicely.

She waited for some time and suddenly she heard the door being slammed. She turned back and saw Sakura with five other girls each holding a bat as if they were ready for some kind of fights.

"Na nani…sakura-chan, why did you ask me to come here? What are your doing?"

"Hahaha…Naruto-chan, what do you think? Can we be friends? Hahaha…Are you really that naïve or are you acting? Do you think that I want to befriend with a person like you? Dream on. Let me warn you. You better leave Sasuke-kun alone… Don't keep following him all day long, do you know that you are such a nuisances? Leave him alone alright!" As she was talking, she swing her bat and hit a container that produced a loud sound that scare naruto and some of the girls in her own group.

Meanwhile, Sasuke-kun who was looking for Naruto heard that loud 'bang'.

"Yeah who do you think you are? Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan had been quarreling since you are here. Do you think that Sasuke-kun will like someone like you? Don't you feel ashamed of yourself? Please, if you don't have a mirror at home, tell me I will buy lots for you. Hahaha. Look at her expression…Hahaha…No one is going to save you….Hahaaha…AH!"

"What are your doing!"

"Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan…"

"We are helping you. They told me that this girl is giving you trouble. It's ok, just tell me the truth. I will be responsible for all my doings. I can even kill her if you…"

"STOP IT! What do you think you are doing? I am the one who is giving her trouble! I am the one who insisted her to be with me! What the hell are you doing? Sakura-chan…do you think that you know me very well? Stop behaving like a three year old kid and grow up. Get lost! All of you!"

"Ahh…quick…Sakura-chan…Let's go!"

"Daijoubu? Gomen, I am late. Can you still stand up?"

"Arigatou…I don't think that Sakura-chan wanted all these…I think she misunderstood us. I will go and explain to her! Ah!"

"Are you alright!"

"I injured my ankle just now when I fell down."

"Shocked by the loud 'bang' ?"

Naruto gave a light nod and blushed as the way Sasuke asked her was like mocking at her as such a old girl but still frightened by little things.

"I will piggyback you. Come on."

"Iie… I can walk myself. I Ah!"

"Come on. Don't be so stubbon. I count to three if not I am going to leave you here. I heard that weird noise is heard every night…"

Naruto immediately jumped onto Sasuke's back. Sasuke smiled withoutletting Naruto noticing it.

"You better hold me tight just in case something gripped onto your leg and cause you to fall. I will run away without looking back. Just warning you."

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt tightly and stick closely to Sasuke's back. She shut her eyes and shivered. Sasuke knew that he should not do that but that's the only way to make her listen to him and he was smiling all along till they reached Naruto's house. Kakashi took over and carried Naruto back to her room as she fell asleep. As for Sasuke, Kakashi insisted him to stay overnight as he claimed that it's too late and it's dangerous to be outside alone. Without any options, Sasuke stayed for the night.

**Morning…**

"Ohayo! Kakashi-onii san, Sasuke-kun brought me back yesterday?"

"Yes. He stayed overnight here last night too."

"Really?"

"Yes, but he went to school first. He said that there's something he needs to do. And…why were you with him last night?"

"We…we met each other on our way back. I…I go and have my breakfast."

'Haha…Do you think I am as naive as you, Naruto-chan? Seems like your are doing well. Then I shall not worry too much.'

**In school(Rooftop)**

"Sasuke, what do you want? Is it about yesterday? If it's yes, then I have nothing to say…"

"Why must you do this to Naruto? Among the girls, you are the friendliest person I know. Why did you have to do that to a transferred girl who is new to this environment?"

"I…Sasuke…"

**In class**

"Where is Sakura-chan? She missed three lessons already. Sasuke-kun is also not here…maybe they are together now…Sasuke would be apologizing for yesterday's happening. Haha…someone thought that she could win Sakura-chan. Dream on! Hahaha…"

**Back to rooftop**

"I…Sasuke… I like you. Since the day I met you. I am serious! That was why…"

"That was why you harm Naruto yesterday? Is this a good reason? I never knew that you behave in this manner."

"Demo! I really like you a lot…even if you ask me to kill someone. I am willing to. Believe me please, Sasuke-kun…I"

"I never thought that you are such a scary person. I thought that we could be good friends but, think that was my own thinking. Let me warn you, Sakura. If you ever dare to do anything to Naruto, I will not forgive you. I don't know what I will do but it would be something that you will not like. This is a warning."

"Sa…Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke left.

"Doshite…Sasuke-kun…Doshite. Am I not better then Naruto-chan? If she survives, then I will never have a chance to be with Sasuke-kun…Yada! I must do something now…before Sasuke-kun leave me…Naruto-chan…ka? Hahaha…"

"_Naruto-chan! Matte! Where are you going?"_

"_I am going to meet Sasuke-kun. What do you want?"_

"_Ah…nothing. Enjoy your day then, Ja."_

"_Don't you dare come and interrupt us. Ja!"_

'_Interrupt you? Sasuke-kun is mine. He is a normal man. He loves me. Naruto-kun…You can never get into our way. Hahaha…You are not going to survive before tomorrow arrived…Wahahah…' _

Next chap: What will Sakura do to Naruto? Are they going to remember one another soon? Well, has Sasuke fell in love again with Naruto?

Itachi-onii san: Haha Nothing will happen to Sasuke but Naruto…Sakura is bad! She is evil! Girls are scary huh, never look down on girls! Haha. I am sorry for this delay as I am quite busy nowadays. Hope you will forgive me! Gomen! RevieWSSssss! So I will work even harder for my next chap!


	7. Sakura

_**Sakura**_

"_Naruto-kun! Matte! Where are you going?"_

"_I am going to meet Sasuke-kun. What do you want?" Naruto was staring to feel impatient as he was 5 minutes late already. _

"_Ah…nothing. Enjoy your day then, Ja." Sakura tried hard to put on a smile on her face._

"_Don't you dare come and interrupt us. Ja!" Naruto ran with his full speed while saying 'Ja' to Sakura._

'_Interrupt you? Sasuke-kun is mine. He is a normal man. He loves me. Naruto-kun…You can never get into our way. Hahaha…You are not going to survive before tomorrow arrived…Wahahah…' _

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Sakura."

"Onee-chan! What are you cooking? Smells good!"

"Nothing much. Go and have your bath. Be ready for dinner by 7pm."

"Hai!"

"Nee-chan, you are back! Okaeri!"

"Go away!"

"Ah!"

"Sakura! Yamete! Go and have your bath and have your dinner!"

Sakura went to the bathroom with heavy footstep…

Right at 7p.m

"Itadakimasu!" The 3 sisters have their dinner peacefully at the dining table. They don't talk when having meal usually but suddenly, Sakura's imoto(Hinata) asked.

"Onee-chan…How…are things between you and Sasuke-onii san? How…has Naruto-onii san been?" Curiously looking at Sakura with stars flying out of her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'how are things'? We are good. Naruto…he is dying soon…" Sakura smirked.

"Nani?" Hinata repeated as she can't hear what was Sakura's last sentence. She sort of fell in love with Naruto as he is a very cheerful boy.

"Gochisosamadeshita."

"You are not eating anymore?" Asked Sakura's onee-chan(Ino).

"Iie, I am full already. Hinata, don't disturb me tonight."

"Hai." Sakura went back to her room and never come out till the next morning around 11.40a.m.

"I am going out."

"Where are you going? Are you coming back for dinner?" asked Ino.

"No. I won't be back these few days." Sakura left the house and was never seen in that house again…

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

"Wa…Kireii! Sasuke! Hayaku…hayaku! Mitte mitte! Kireii desu!"

"Hai…kireii" Sasuke hugged him… "Anta no kirei desu."

"Ya..yada…you bastard!" He pushed Sasuke away. "What are you talking about? I…mean the sky…Baka!" and he blushed.

"Hai…hai…it's so… nice alright."

Sitting side-by-side, they were looking at the clear blue sky that had not much cloud covering it, The soft and gentle breeze blew against their face…

"I want to be a girl in our next life, so that we can be together…unlike now, we always have to come to places where nobody's around."

"Alright then. You must wait for me to come and fetch you. We will set up a family together."

Sasuke held his chin and gave him a soft kiss…a shadow that was getting bigger and bigger appeared.

"Hahaha…Sasuke you are mine! I won't allow him to interfere in our relationship. Come to me Sasuke…" Sasuke then saw Sakura…with a bloody knife…she killed…

"Naruto! Naruto! Sakura! What are you doing? What do you think you are doing!" Sasuke pushed Sakura away and carried Naruto up.

"Sasuke…you are mine…you belong to me. I know you love me…Naruto! He was the one! He must have done something to you. Did he threaten you? Don't worry Sasuke, I will help you. I will help you to solve all your problems. I will get rid of Naruto. Now!" Sakura got up and dashed towards Naruto who was in Sasuke's arms.

Naruto pushed Sasuke away and fought with Sakura. Naruto was bleeding furiously at first but his wound slowly heals by itself. Naruto won and he left with Sasuke.

"Sakura! Stop all your nonsense. I will never love you. Not even in our next life, or the life after. I will forever belong to Naruto. I will not let you off if you dare even think of hurting Naruto."

"I don't need you to protect me! I am stronger then you! Come on! Let's finish it off! See who is better!" Naruto said angrily and was ready for an attack from Sasuke anytime.

"Naruto…now is not a suitable time to do this…alright you are the best…." Sasuke answered as he felt like he was dealing with a 5 year old kid and he held Naruto's hand and walked away.

"Sasuke…Don't go…don't leave me…why, why did you choose him instead of me? Am I not better then him? Please…come back to me…"

Out of a sudden, 4 men in ninja's suit appear out of nowhere.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Finally, you have come back to me. I know you will not leave me alone!" Sakura hugged the Sasuke she saw.

"Sakura! Hanashite! I am Itachi! Not Sasuke! Where are the both of them? Where is Sasuke and Naruto? Tell me! Now! Hayaku!"

"Itachi!" Sakura was in a shocked as the first though that came to her mind was Itachi was going to kill her until she notice that Kakashi, Iruka and Orochimaru! was also around.

"Hayaku! Answer me! Where is Sasuke and Naruto!" Itachi shook Sakura roughly.

"I…I don't know! They just left by that way!" She pointed at the direction where Naruto and Sasuke went. When she turned back, the 4, 2 sensei and 2…enemies…was gone.

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out softly.

"Hm!" Naruto nodded his head and both of them got in ready position.

More then 16 men appeared and a fight had aroused. Many attacks were from nowhere. Just when they thought that the fight was finishing, a knife flew out and…

"Sasuke! Careful! Aaahhh!" Naruto helped to block the knife but…

"Naruto…! Ah!" Sasuke…help to block 10 knife…

"Iie! Sa…Sasuke!"

"Give me back my Sasuke! You Bastard! Go to HELL! Aaahhhh!"

Naruto killed everyone…more then 20 of them were jounins and the rest were chuunins.

"Neokinasai…hayaku. Okinasai…onegai…onegai…please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone…wake up. Wake up! Don't leave me, please…don't leave me alone. Wake up! Onegai…Sasuke!" No matter how loud Naruto shouted, Sasuke never open his eyes.

"We are late…" said Kakashi-sensei…

"Iie! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Itachi! It must be you! You must be the one who caused Sasuke to die! I am going to fight with you! AAAHHHHhhh!" Naruto start attacking Itachi. But all Itachi did was to let Naruto hit him.

"Bastard! You said that you would protect me! You will not allow Sakura to get near me! You want to spend my every life with me! Take care of me! You said that you love me! You said that no one can or is able to separate us! You said that our love is endless… How dare you lie to me! I will never forgive you! Never! Never! Never! Never! Never! Never! Nev…" Naruto fainted…Iruka carried Naruto, while Itachi carried Sasuke and the 6 of them left.

Sakura…who saw what happened, killed herself. All she saw was Sasuke lying motionlessly. But that was too huge for her to take it…

Sasuke was the fourth and last person Sakura had ever loved. Her story ended just like that. Without clearing all the misunderstanding and problems.

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

The first 3 person Sakura love was her parents and Ino. They doted Sakura a lot when she was young. They would get everything Sakura wanted. Ino always shares her things with Sakura. When Sakura was mischievous, she would also go along with her. When she did something wrong, Ino would also speak up for her, or even receive punishments on her behalf. Ino always protect Sakura from everything. Sakura felt that the love between them would never be broken and if she was a boy, she would had fell inlove with Ino. But when hinata was born, the story changes.

When Hinata was born, Sakura's parents' attention was more on Hinata. Sakura felt neglected. At first when Hinata was born, Sakura still had Ino to go to but lately, Ino was too busy with her schoolwork that she doesn't have time for Sakura and Sakura felt unwanted…Sakura felt that Hinata brings bad luck to her as she would take away Sakura's happiness.

Sakura also had to give in to Hinata and share her toys with Hinata and Sakura dislike that. She felt that the things that she had belong to her only and no one should take it away from her, especially Hinata. Therefore she is always scolded for her selfishness. That makes her to hate her sister more.

When she helps out with the housework in the past, everyone would praise her for her hardworking but now, everyone takes it as it should be. They even increase the callings of asking Sakura to help about. This makes Sakura to hate helping around.

There were times when she wanted to have a talk with Ino about her unhappiness with Hinata but Ino is always busy. One night, when everyone was sleeping, a voice was heard.

"Tasukete! Fire!"

Everyone woke up and ran down to see what had happened. There was a fire. It was caused by Hinata as she fell asleep when cooking noodles. She was hungry and thought of cooking noodles to eat but she does not know how to on the gas therefore she used candles instead. But she fell asleep as the heat that was given off was too little and one of the candles fell and burn the curtains and by the time Hinata woke up, the fire was about to reach her.

Ino pulled Sakura out of the house leaving Hinata and her parents in the fire. Sakura keep wanting to go back to save her parents but was stopped by Ino. Not long later, Sakura's okasan carried Hinata out. Hinata fainted as she had difficulties breathing. And was sent to the hospital immediately when the ambulance arrived.

"Where is Otosan!" Asked Sakura anxiously.

"He is still inside. He is looking for the bracelet that he wanted to give to the three of you on family day. I am going back to help him. Ino! Keep this! Open this only if we never return."

Sakura's okasan went back into the fire house…and no one had came out from that house…

Ino and Sakura went back to the house when the fire was put out. They found the 3 bracelets. They were in their father's hand…and their mother was lying beside him…they die because of the lack of oxygen…was not very badly burn…

Ino took out the letter okasan gave…

_Dear daughters,_

_By the time your receive this letter, we are not sure if we would still be around. These few days, otosan had been dreaming about the 3 of you being left alone in a forest. We were wondering if is it a warning. Therefore, we prepared this letter just in case._

_These 3 bracelets are for the three of you. Hope that you will like it. It has name on it. Therefore, don't quarrel over it. Ino, you are the eldest. Hope that you can spend more time with your sisters but you still must take care of your schoolwork. Your okasan and me are more worried about the 2 younger ones. I am sure that by the time you read this letter, we are not around anymore. Therefore, you will be the eldest now. Remember to take care of them and yourself. If any of you have any trouble, talk to your sensei. I am sure that they will help you._

_Sakura, I know that since the day Hinata had been born, you are not very happy. We understand what you want and what you are unhappy about but you must understand that this is life. Hinata is younger then you, therefore okasan and I have to pay more attention on her. It's the same when you are born. Ino has to give in to you in everything she does. Whenever there is something wrong going on, we would put the blame on Ino as she is elder therefore she should know what is wrong and what is right. It's the same for you and Hinata. You are older, naturally we would put the blame on you instead of her. Hope you will understand. Okasan and Otosan always love all of you. Even if we are not around…we will always love you. Deep down in your heart, I am sure that you can feel it._

_As for Hinata, you are still young. You have a lot of things to learn. Must always remember to listen to your two sisters. Must learn to forgive and forget. Give Sakura more time to accept you. I am sure one day she will. Sakura, try to learn to love your sister. Okasan and Otosan will always love you…We are sorry…we didn't want this too. You are too young to suffer this but this is life… You must learn to accept things as they are. Love always._

_Otosan and Okasan_

_Owari_

* * *

Ino tried to control her tears but…she did not succeed. As for Sakura, she fell onto the ground and cried out loud. The 2 sisters were unable to move for quite some time. Until the doctor came out and said that Hinata was awake. Ino ran in followed by Sakura, walking in. 

"Onee-chan! Where is otosan and okasan! Onee-chan! Answer me!" Hinata pulled Ino's hand and shook it hardly. Sakura walked towards Hinata.

"Hinata…" Sakura said softly…

"Piak!" Sakura gave Hinata a tight slapped and pull her shirt.

"You! You are the one who cause otosan, okasan to die! You! Why must you take my things away from me! You are the one! You are the one who cause them to die! You should be the one to die! Give me back my otosan! Give me back my okasan! You should go and die! Go to hell! You bitch!" Tears were coming out of the three sisters' eyes uncontrollably. Ino held Sakura's hand and gave her a tight slapped back.

"Yamete! Sakura! You are not the only one who is sad! You are not the only one who is heartbroken! Okasan, otosan is also my parents, they are also Hinata's parents! Everyone here is sad! Stopped all your nonsense! Did you forget what otosan and okasan said in the letter! They are gone! What else do you want! Can't you just fulfill their last wish! Sakura…onee-chan beg you…Please come to your senses…Onegai…"

Ino is on a relationship with Shikamaru and he is very rich. When he heard that they had nowhere to go, he gave an apartment of his to them. Soon after, Ino and Shikamaru plan to marry after Ino had graduate. Therefore, this again had let Sakura to feel neglected as even her sister does not want her anymore.

Sakura know Sasuke and Naruto when their sensei divides them into different groups to get ready for mission. The first time Sakura saw Sasuke, she fell in love with her. She could feel the same loneliness from Sasuke therefore, she thought that maybe she could be with someone of the same feeling as her. But she never thought that Sasuke was attracted by Naruto's cheerfulness. At the same time, Naruto fell in love with Sasuke too.

Sakura could not tolerate the feeling of losing someone she loved anymore therefore, she suffered a slight mental breakdown. She tried to pretend that nothing happened but she could not. The fact that Naruto and Sasuke love each other will never disappear. She tried very hard to break Naruto and Sasuke up but that makes them more united. She tried to let them know that their relationship was unusual but that makes them love each other more. But she still had Ino's support. Therefore, she felt that she still had a love one who in return, loves her too. But when Ino announced that she is going to marry Shikamaru next month, Sakura was totally lost. That causes her to go mad. She wanted to talk to Naruto about letting go of Sasuke. But the moment she heard that Naruto was going to meet Sasuke, she just can't control herself and therefore she followed Naruto that day.

When she saw how gentle Sasuke treated him, how happy they are, with no worries, her jealousy shoot up and she appeared in front of them and tried to kill Naruto. But she never had a chance to win Naruto as he was one of the best students, Sasuke too.

Everyone that she loved, no one has ever returned her fully. That has made her to lose trust in life. She never loved anyone anymore. She never had the chance to…in the end, she did not fulfill her parents' last wish. She still did not accept Hinata…She never had a chance to really feel the feeling of being loved by someone. She still don't understand the true meaning of love.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan…Doshite…"

"Sakura…" The moment Hinata and Ino received the news that Sakura was dead, they rushed over to see her the last time. Hinata held Sakura's hand up and said…

"Onee-chan, although you had never accepted me but to me, you are always my nee-chan, my beloved nee-chan. I understand why you hate me so much. I understand what okasan and otosan wanted. I have never blamed you. I am sure that deep down inside of you, you do love me. Onee-chan, when I was young, I saw you smiling to me once. That smile had taken away all my hatred towards you. When I saw that smile, I felt that I was the happiest imoto in this world. I will never forget you. Thank you for loving me once…I love you always, Sakura onee-chan…"

"Sakura…onee-chan always loves you. I had never stopped loving you. Even the day I fell in love with Shikamaru. I love him but I love you too. Hinata is my sister, you are my sister too. I love the both of you…I supposed okasan and otosan felt the same as me. Why didn't you learn to understand this? If you are willing to accept Hinata, everything will change. Why didn't you accept her love…? Sakura!"

**At the other side**

"Sasuke…Sasuke!"

"Naruto! You are awake! How are you? Do you feel unwell?"

"Iruka-sensei…Kakashi-sensei… Itachi! Orochimaru! What are they doing here! Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto, listen to me."

"Orochimaru and Itachi was brainwashed by Akatsuki and by the time they know what they are doing, it's too late…The people who attacked you were from Akatsuki…" Kakashi explain to Naruto.

"Naruto…listen to me Sasu…"

"Iruka-sensei. I dreamt about Sasuke just now. He told me that he did not die."

"Naru…" Iruka was trying to tell Naruto that Sasuke was dead.

"Sasuke said that he will always live in my heart. Only when my heart dies, then he will look for me and we will be together again. But I also promise him that…I will continue my life…for myself and him." The 4 of them were very shocked when they heard what Naruto had said. But the fact that Naruto did live his life to the fullest is real. He never change. He is forever that cheerful and noisy Naruto.

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_**Owari…**_

_**That's the end of Sakura's story. A story that Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Ororchimaru will never forget…**_

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

"Koibito…I am hungry."

"You want some noodles? I will cook some for you."

"I want to eat you, dear."

"Oro-sama…I am yours tonight."

"Itachi…"

**Knock! Knock!**

"Dare!"

"Who is so bold to disturb us at this time?" Orochimaru complained as Itachi went to open the door.

"Onii-san…I want to clarify something with you…"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi onii-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yes? Naruto-chan."

Oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

**At the school rooftop**

"What have you been dreaming? Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…I had asked Kakashi onii-san but he told me to trust myself. I don't know if my dream is real…" Naruto was feeling very troubled as she really wants to know if the dream was true. She hopes that it's not as she felt that Sakura is very pitiful.

"I had also been dreaming about Sakura… I dreamt that…" Sasuke told Naruto what he dreamt about and they concluded that both of them had the same dream. Therefore, they choose to believe what each other had dreamt.

**Back in the class room**

"Sa…sakura-chan…do you want to join me and Sa…sasuke…later on? We we are having lunch together." Naruto was very nervous when she was talking to Sakura.

"Naruto-chan, don't you hate me? I…did that to you."

"One must learn to forgive and forget…that is what I learn last night."

"Arigatou…Naruto…can I really join the both of you? Would Sasuke…" Sakura peep at Sasuke for a second.

Naruto smiled "Iie, he won't mind. Hontoni!"

When they were having lunch. Sakura and Naruto were chatting happily as though they were friends for years while Sasuke just listen. Sakura suddenly mentioned.

"I had a weird dream last night. It's about me! It's so real…like my past. I…I dreamt of Naruto and Sasuke…too. But I tried to killed Naruto…but in the end was dead. I heard people crying out my name. There were two people…who said that they loved me. When I woke up this morning, I found myself crying. Haha…Then I remember how I treated Naruto, I…Gomenasai! Naruto-chan, hope that you will forgive me! Onagai!"

_Next chap: Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura's relationship had increased. Is that one of Sakura's plot?_

_Itachi onii-san: It may be quite boring but hope it's not. I had asked Itachi-rin before I use the 'oioioioioio' thing! It's been a long time since OroIta had appeared therefore I thought of having them out to release stress. Haha. Sorry for the delay. I am really busy nowadays. I need reviews! Hope you enjoy! Ja!_


End file.
